


I Wanna Love You Right

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: It's the evening of Impulse's birthday and Zed has plans
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Zedaph
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	I Wanna Love You Right

**Author's Note:**

> So in his latest episode Zed said "Today we are focusing on inputs." and I somehow misheard it as "Today we are focusing on Impulse." a short conversation later I was thinking about this idea and I guess here we are now.  
> I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Title from Love You Right (feat. Nico and Vinz) by Matoma

By the time the evening of Impulse’s birthday comes around Zed can't help the thrum of anticipation under his skin. He has already made breakfast for him to celebrate the day before they both had to go off to take care of their day to day business. But Zed has been planning this day for a while, and now that it is here there is still a lot to do.

Impulse smiles when he walks into the kitchen right before dinner is done, and after a quick check on the food, Zed pulls him into a kiss. He leans back against the counter, smiling into it and savouring the feel of Impulse's lips on his, Impulse's body pressing against him. It would be easy to deepen it, but Zed has plans and he isn't going to throw them out of the window now. With a last nip at Impulse's lips he leans back and smiles at him.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he says. "But you still got a few minutes."

"Looks fancy already," Impulse says.

"Anything for your birthday."

Impulse smiles and leans in for another kiss. "I better make myself look presentable then."

Zed smiles helplessly. They both know he wouldn't be fussed even if Impulse turned up wearing the rattiest t-shirt he could find, but he can't help but appreciate Impulse indulging him a little.

"No need to go all out," he says. "I got more plans for later."

Impulse raises an eyebrow. "Intriguing," he says.

"You don't know half of it yet." Zed smirks and cups Impulse's cheek with his hand, pulling him for another kiss, this one with a bit more heat behind it, just enough to serve as a promise of more things to come.

Impulse sighs into it, and when he pulls back it is reluctant.

"I'll be right back then," he says and Zed nods.

He has to lick his lips when he watches Impulse disappear towards the bedroom. He can't wait for later.

They savour their dinner, but not overly so. Zed himself is eager to get to his other plans and judging by the looks Impulse shoots him from across the table he is just as eager to find out what they are. There is a sense of anticipation building between them, and by the time they both finish their food Zed has trouble keeping his attention on their conversation.

He has been waiting to do this for long enough that it has almost become like an itch under his skin, and it will hopefully be the perfect way to finish the evening.

And then Impulse levels that look on him. Zed is intimately familiar with it, and Impulse knows perfectly well that it gets him every time.

He finishes off his drink before he gets up and walks around the table, while Impulse pushes his chair back enough to make space for Zed to sit down in his lap, their height difference even more pronounced than usual.

Impulse's hands sneak around his back, rucking up his shirt and sliding underneath to touch the skin there, even as Zed takes his face into both of his hands and leans down to kiss him, hard and open-mouthed, slipping his tongue past Impulse's eagerly opening lips.

Zed can't tell how long they sit like that, their tongues sliding against each other, Impulse's fingers caressing his skin and slipping underneath the hem of his pants, but they have to come up for air eventually.

"I told you I have plans," Zed says when he has caught his breath.

"I know. You never told me what plans." Impulse's fingers dip lower, digging into his ass.

"I guess you'll have to see." Zed smirks and with another press of his lips against Impulse's he moves to get up.

Impulse is almost reluctant to let him go, but he follows when Zed steps away and he is hot on his heels when he walks towards the bedroom, one hand on Zed's hip, his thumb pressing against his skin.

Zed pulls him in again as soon as the door has fallen closed behind them, getting both of their shirts off between kisses. He guides Impulse to the bed and gently pushes him down to sit on the edge.

Impulse clearly expects him to sit back down in his lap, but when Zed goes down on his knees instead his legs fall open easily, making room for him to move between them.

Zed buries his head in his still clothed crotch, feeling the way Impulse's cock is starting to swell up in the confines of his pants. He presses closer for a moment before he leans back and looks up.

Impulse is watching him, arousal clear in his gaze, but also confusion.

Zed smiles and slides his hands up his thighs.

"Tonight we're focusing on you," he says, promise heavy in his voice.

"Oh," Impulse says. He reaches out and cups Zed's cheek, thumb brushing across his cheekbone when he leans into the touch. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to fuck you." He watches Impulse steadily as he processes his words.

And the thing is, they don't usually do this. Zed loves being fucked, and somehow things have always worked out that way. But he also knows the way Impulse's eyes glaze over when Zed blows him and lets his hands wander, fingers brushing against his hole, but never pushing in, and he knows that Impulse enjoys being fucked. He has mentioned it only once, and Zed knows him well enough to know that he won't ask. Which is why he is taking things into his own hands now.

"You okay with that?" he asks gently, and Impulse takes a heavy breath.

He nods. "Yes," he says, sounding a bit breathless.

Zed smiles. "Good," he says. "Just remember. This is about you."

He waits for Impulse's nod before he moves his hands along the hem of his pants and works the button open. He has to move away so Impulse can get them off along with his underwear, and he uses the opportunity to finish undressing himself, before he kneels down between Impulse's legs again.

He isn't quite hard yet, and for a moment Zed nuzzles into the dark hair at the base of his cock before he gently takes it into one hand and brushes his lips along the length of it before he closes his lips around the head. He swirls his tongue around it for a moment before he sucks, pulling a breathy moan from Impulse’s lips.

He slides down slowly, closing his eyes as he savours the way Impulse hardens until his cock lies heavy on Zed’s tongue, the tip of it just barely hitting the back of his throat. Impulse groans above him and he threads one of his hands through Zed’s hair. It’s tempting to just continue this, let Impulse fuck his throat until he comes, but that’s not what they’re here for. Not tonight at least.

He doesn’t spend much time sucking Impulse’s dick, just enough to get him fully hard, breathing heavily, and moaning and groaning with every move Zed makes, before he lets it slip out of his mouth.

He has to smile at the whine it earns him from Impulse, but then he is already focused on getting up and gently pushing him back until he’s lying down on the bed. Zed follows him when he moves up along the bed, and for a moment he just watches, one arm braced somewhere by Impulse's shoulder, taking in the way his chest moves and his skin is flushed.

Zed doesn't think he'll ever get enough of him.

"You're gorgeous," he says, leaning in to stop Impulse's protest with a kiss. He knows Impulse doesn't want to believe it most days, but tonight he's not letting him voice the thought.

He chases it off altogether when he moves his free hand from Impulse's hip to wrap around both their dicks. He needs to feel him again; needs to know he's still on board, but he also needs him to feel how into this Zed himself is, how hard he is just from the heady mix of anticipation, arousal and having Impulse underneath him like this.

Impulse arches into the touch with a loud moan, and Zed smiles when he leans in for another kiss as he moves his hand up and down their dicks a few times before he releases them again.

His voice is a bit hoarse when he says, "Just remember, you can tell me to stop any time."

Impulse nods and draws him down into another kiss before he says, "Now if you were only actually starting to do something."

Zed laughs. "I'm on it," he says with a smile, before he leans over and digs the bottle of lube out from the bedside table.

"Do you want to turn over or…?" He asks when he sits back.

"No, I… I want to see you." The flush on Impulse's chest intensifies and Zed knows it's from embarrassment this time, but he doesn't comment on it, just rubs soothing circles into the skin at Impulse's hip before he opens the lube bottle and slicks up his fingers.

He takes his time, pushing in with one finger first, gently feeling along Impulse’s rim, waiting for him to be relaxed and loose enough to add a second. He watches Impulse’s face closely for any sign of discomfort, but there is none and he adds a third finger and then after a while a fourth, stretching Impulse open, listening to his moans.

He curls his fingers a little, pressing against Impulse’s prostate, and Impulse arches into it with a long drawn out moan. He follows it up with a breathy “Zed, please,” and Zed is only too happy to comply.

He pulls his fingers out, making Impulse whimper again, before he moves up along his body to kiss him.

“Zed,” Impulse is sounding impatient now, and Zed has to chuckle before he kisses him again and leans back to get more lube on his fingers and slick himself up.

Impulse watches him, eyes hazy with lust, and Zed has to swallow, even as he hooks Impulse’s legs over his shoulders and positions himself.

"Come on, Zed," Impulse says, a little breathless. "Please."

Instead of replying Zed starts pushing in, slowly but steadily to give Impulse time to adjust.

Impulse moans as he bottoms out and god, Zed might need a moment himself. Impulse is tight and perfect around him and Zed has to take a few deep breaths.

“Still good?" he finally asks, and Impulse makes another impatient noise.

"If you don't get going soon I'll flip us around and just ride you," he says, as if that's not an enticing image in itself.

Zed has to close his eyes at it, before he says, "Later maybe."

Judging by Impulse's groan he is as much into the idea as Zed is.

And then Zed starts moving, slowly first but when Impulse groans and asks for more he picks up his pace. Zed gets lost in the sensation, fucking into Impulse, the sound of flesh hitting flesh even as Impulse demands he go faster. He is happy to oblige, and when he shifts the angle slightly Impulse's back arches and he moans loudly. His cock is leaking and his hands are fisted tightly into the sheets and god if he had known he would be so into it Zed would have done this a lot earlier.

He sneaks one hand between them now, closing his fist around Impulse's dick and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

It doesn't take long from there before Impulse comes with a shout, making a mess of himself, the flex of his ass around Zed enough to make him follow right behind.

He collapses on top of him with a moan, and for a moment they lie like that, catching their breaths.

Finally Impulse weakly pushes at Zed's shoulder and Zed slips out and rolls over to lie beside him.

"Fuck, why haven't we done this before?" Zed asks, still breathing heavily.

"Didn't think you'd be into it," Impulse admits, sounding just as breathless. "But I'm glad I was wrong."

"God I'm very into it." Zed finally catches his breath and he wants nothing more than to lie here, basking in the afterglow, but he heaves himself up and out of bed, smiling at the noise of protest Impulse makes.

"I'll be right back," he promises before he disappears towards the bathroom. He quickly cleans himself up before he takes a wet washcloth and goes back out. Impulse is right where he left him, smiling dopily up at him, and Zed leans in for a quick kiss before he gently cleans him up as well.

He throws the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and crawls back into bed, pulling Impulse into his arms to kiss him again.

"Happy birthday," he says, but Impulse only makes a tired but happy noise as he burrows into him and with a smile Zed closes his eyes as well.

It seems his birthday present was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
